


The Addiction

by ORiley42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Disney, Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORiley42/pseuds/ORiley42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the International Fanworks Day 2015...<br/>Sam and Dean discover Disney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Addiction

It all started with some innocent channel surfing.

One minute, Sam’s flicking past an NHL game, the next he and Dean found themselves on ABC Family watching Pocahontas. And liking it. Nay, _loving_ it.

They didn’t talk about it, their mutual, shameful addiction, but slowly then gathered a collection of Disney classics – Hercules, Cinderella, Mulan – on their hijacked Amazon Prime account, on cheap dollar store VHS tapes, any way they could get their fix.

Sam knew he was in too deep when the cookies on his computer picked up on his search terms and started sending him suggestions for _101 Dalmatians_ wristwatches.

Dean knew he was in too deep when he realized he had somehow developed a crushing need to grab his brother, hop into the Impala, and hightail it to Disneyland.

They both knew it was over when Sam walked by Dean’s room late at night and heard him passionately and tonelessly belting out “I’ll Make a Man Out of You” in the shower and Sam felt himself compelled to sing along.

“Well,” Dean said with a sigh, stepping out of the bathroom as Sam slouched against the doorframe after they completed their duo, “better Disney than demon blood, right?”


End file.
